


Models and Mishaps

by Excaliburstark



Series: Exposure [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Half-Siblings, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Siblings, and straight, but he isn't modelling in this one, mistaken for being single, model arthur, model morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Morgana visits Merlin's studio, not realising that Arthur's mystery man is the person taking pictures. Mild mayhem and much awkwardness.To understand it you might have to read the first one in the series. It could be read as a stand alone? I guess?





	Models and Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't take long to write, so sorry if its crap. If it is, please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy x

Merlin had been steadily texting Arthur over the past week or so, they'd organised to meet for lunch tomorrow. Arthur and his golden hair and his stupid prat smile had been stuck in Merlin's head like an overplayed song.

He really didn't want to mess this up, it was all so new. They knew nearly nothing about each other but Merlin just felt connected in a way he hadn't on any date he'd ever been on - Not that there were all that many but still.

Merlin shook himself from his rambling mind when a lithe figure entered his studio. He breathed a sigh of relief, makeup hadn't overdone it like they did the last model.

The woman greeted Merlin, a lilt to her voice that Merlin couldn't recognise. She seemed friendly but reserved, nerves probably.

"Hi, I'm Morgana." She greeted. Merlin blinked momentarily stunned, she was beautiful. Luminescent skin, focused eyes and dark curling hair that stopped at her waist.

Merlin was definitely for the other team but he could appreciate beauty when it showed up in his studio. Today would be an easy shoot. As he watched Morgana's pout he began to doubt this, her stance reminded him a little of Arthur.

By the time he'd taken a few key shots, she definitely had echoes of Arthur. Merlin wondered if they'd ever met or if all models were like that.

It was a surprisingly tight knit community, despite all of the rivalries and constant one upmanship that went on. He shuddered at the thought of such a small circle of gossipy-

"Isn't that annoying? I don't know if you have siblings but let me tell you mine is a right pain in the ass." She said.

Merlin blindly agreed. The first rule to having a calm studio was keeping the model happy unless they were being a complete prat, like Arthur had been.

He had no idea what Morgana was on about, like most models he let the conversation drift over him like a wave. In order not to drown, he blocked it all out only listened to the occasional snippet that caught his attention.

He exchanged the occasional word or two, prompting conversation when it halted though Morgana was on a roll all by herself.

"And I mean, he's met the guy like once. Apparently he was being an idiot, big surprise there- although him admitting it was a shocker, and the other guy called him out on it. Whoever he is, I like him and I've never met him but really?" She sighed deeply, hand moving as she moved a piece of hair that had been dangling artistically by her eye.

"He's not- He's never been like this about anyone and they met last week, its ridiculous. They've been chatting and all but I don't know, I'm sure the guy's fine but apparently he didn't even know who he was. My brother is completely smitten and I'm worried. What if this guy he met is just another gold digger, I mean let's face it, everyone knows who-"

Merlin interrupted her, "I'm sorry, could you just move your right arm a little so its closer to your side. Yes, like that. That's great, thank you."

Merlin motioned, camera clicking as the soft lighting made Morgana's cheekbones stand out and accentuated the slant of her hips.

"I'm sorry, I've been chatting way too much. I never ever usually do this. You're just comfortable to be around I guess. Sorry I ranted about my brother but he's been driving me up the wall, day dreaming all the time about some random boy."

Merlin smiled and gave her a quick assurance that she may talk as much as she wanted. Her animated speech made for wonderful photography.

They finished up their session, she came over afterwards looking confident. Her shoulders gave away her secret tension but that was the only indicator.

She leaned towards him lightly, as she let a soft breath curl Merlin's hair. He looked up from his hunched position over his camera to her, mild panic enveloping him. Was he about to get asked out? Again?

"I don't usually do this." She started, eyes fluttering.

Merlin opened his mouth to tell her to please not do it because he was gay, and sort of seeing someone even if it wasn't serious.

Before a single word could pass his lips, Arthur of all people opened the door to the studio. He turned towards him, relieved and confused.

Merlin has been saved from the excruciating rejection he was about to deliver but he also wasn't sure why Arthur was here. He was certain their lunch agreement was for tomorrow.

"Arthur." Morgana startled Merlin, how did she know him?

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What? I can't pick you up when I happen to be in town?" He teased her, smiling.

She snorted, eyes narrowed. "You can but the only reason I can see you doing that is to either kill me via car crash or because you want to bump into that-" Morgana's sentence was smothered by a loud laugh from Arthur who was wearing a panicked expression.

Merlin didn't even want to try and figure that one out, there was a weird energy in the studio that he hadn't quite figured out.

Arthur turned towards Merlin. "Hey, Merlin. I'm just here to pick up my sister, don't worry you didn't get the wrong day so you can wipe that worried look off your face."

Morgana stood still as a statue as she watched the two of them before flushing brightly. Merlin swiftly followed, cheeks burning, when he'd pieced the puzzle together.

She turned away and uttered an "Oh my god." Before plastering a smile on and tugging at Arthur's arm.

"Why don't you start the car. I'll be there in five minutes." Arthur protested, trying to yank his arm out of her steel grip but to no avail, he was shoved out the door. He gave Merlin an apologetic glance as the doors shut behind him.

Morgana turned to him, lips pursed. This should've been funny but neither Merlin nor Morgana were laughing. She moved towards Merlin, picking her slazenger bag up as she did so and took a deep breath.

Merlin awkwardly dwindled where he was, one hand clutching his camera the other carding through his hair nervously. Morgana had a dangerous vibe that Merlin hadn't picked up on before but her embarrassment made her more amenable.

Her face still held some lingering pinkness though she managed to make it look delicate. Her mouth twitched before she spoke.

"Please don't mention anything I said to you, don't even consider talking about my concern in his fascination with you. The fact that I care at all will go to his ego and then he'll be twice as insufferable as he is now, so please don't tell him."

She closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry for nearly hitting on you, please just pretend that never happened. And sorry for calling you a gold digger- did you genuinely not know who he was though?"

Merlin shrugged. How was he to know? He may be a photographer but he wasn't a well known one and he tried not to look at the tabloids and celebrities, as he tells Morgana who huffs but looks satisfied.

With a nod, she walks toward the exit. Stopping only to thank him for his promise to keep this secret and to tell him that "If you hurt Arthur in any way, your dead."

Before cheerfully adding "See you on Tuesday for the final photos." And with that she swept out, door closing heavily behind her.

About 10 minutes later, Merlin's phone pinged. It was a text from Arthur.

_She didn't say anything about me did she?_

Merlin laughed, finally. The ridiculousness of the situation finally hitting him. He typed back a short reply:

_Nothing at all_


End file.
